


In the Shadows

by totally4ryo



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee goes for a night out with the boys and finds himself in for quite a few surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This just came out of nowhere in the middle of working on a chapter of “Trial By Fire”. It wanted to be written. I just thought it’ll be a short drabble, but geez – when do I do anything small, short, etc. Yes, yes, some OOC. Not to be taken seriously. I think the characters just wanted to have some fun, and used me to get it (not that I’d EVER complain about being used by Dee and Ryo!). Sammi is one of my own characters from several other fics I wrote from other fandoms – it’s her first time being a waitress tho. LOL!  
> (Written 11/6/2005)

**Out Of the Shadows**   
  


Ted, Drake and Dee were out one night for drinks in their favorite bar near the 27th precinct. It was a rare time, since Dee hardly joined them for after work drinking these days. He had stopped going less frequently during the first two years after being partnered with Ryo MacLean. During the last year the times Dee joined them had become almost non-existent.  
  
“What will you be having, Sexy?” the new waitress asked Dee when it was his turn to order a drink.  
  
“Bud,” Dee replied with a slight smile, friendly but not encouraging, though it was obvious she was flirting with him since she showed up at their table, even while taking the others’ drink orders.  
  
Drake rolled his eyes, while Ted shook his head.  
  
“Would you like something to go with that?” she asked, bending over a bit more giving Dee a perfect view of her cleavage.   
  
She was a tall woman, all curves and smooth planes within her tight low cut midriff top and mini skirt with shapely legs that seemed to go on forever, giving the impression that she was a dancer, not a waitress. She had long black thick curls that fell down her back almost to her waist. She was neither fat, nor skinny. She had big aquamarine eyes that leaned more to the blue side, and was very nicely endowed in the bosom area. Ted and Drake were most attentive to her from the moment they first saw her two weeks ago.   
  
Dee was mostly amused at his friends, giving encouraging comments to their expectations of one of them walking out with her. He wondered how many nights they had walked out alone because she seemed to be friendly enough, but did not encourage their advances. To everyone’s chagrin, she was only interested in Dee, who was showing no interest in her, other than appreciating her beauty in an general sense, and being sweet and charming. That seemed to capture her more as she stared into easy-going deep green eyes, but unfortunately for the poor woman, there was nothing even remotely sexual about Dee’s behavior.  
  
Dee shook his head. “No. Just a nice simple beer would be fine for me.”  
  
She let out a sigh of frustration. “I don’t see any ring on your hand,” she stated, leaning in closer to Dee, daring to be a bit more forward, just in case this dark haired hunk was a bit dense. “Are you married?”  
  
Dee shook his head. “No.” He obtrusively put some space between him and her. She was not dense at all to notice his ‘no go’ sign.  
  
“Ah, gay then,” she remarked, standing up straight, while Ted and Drake both vied to get her attention now that everyone knew Dee was off limits.  
  
“Almost,” Ted grinned up at her.  
  
Dee frowned. “I’m bi, you dorks. Not gay.”  
  
Drake nodded his head. “Yup, so you keep saying. As if there’s any difference.”  
  
“But there is,” Dee protested.  
  
“So if you’re bisexual,” the waitress broke into the bickering, “then all your parts work should we get together.”  
  
Dee’s eyes widened. It hadn’t been so long since he was hit on – by females or males. But usually when he made it clear he was not interested, they backed off. It had been a long time since Dee dated anyone – a little over three years. He grimaced, realizing that despite how smooth his technique had once been, with time, it would be rusty by now. If he was interested in dating anyone. He was not. He had Ryo.  
  
Ted laughed, slapping Dee on his shoulder. “Sweetheart, it’s been so long since this one had seen any action of any sort that you’d probably have to give him step by step instructions. Now if you rather not have to take the time to give someone the grand tour, it hasn’t been all that long for me. I can treat you really good.” He winked at her.  
  
Dee groaned and rolled his eyes. “Can we just have our drinks, please?” he asked. To the men with him, he added, “I promised Ryo that I’d go over the Shoebox case with him tonight. He thinks he’s onto a lead.”  
  
“Stop that!” Drake snapped, smacking Dee on his bicep. “You’re starting to remind me of Ryo with all that eye rolling and having to be in beddy bye early crap. It’s creeping me out!”  
  
“Now it’s getting to you?” Dee remarked back as the waitress walked away from the table to get their orders. “I’ve only been doing this for how many years now?”  
  
“Look Dee, there’s this drop dead gorgeous woman who is willing to make you feel really good and make you forget all about Ryo, even if for the night, and all you can do is roll your eyes and ask for your beer so you can spend another frustrated night around your uptight partner?” Drake asked.  
  
Dee frowned. “I thought you liked Ryo?”  
  
“I do. Don’t get me wrong, Dee. But even you have to admit that Ryo is uptight and anal and sometimes likes to look down his nose at the rest of us. How you ever expect anything beyond partners to bloom between the two of you is beyond me,” Drake replied.  
  
“Yeah, Dee. I’m amazed that somehow you and Ryo managed to stay partners for this long,” Ted added.  
  
Dee folded his arms. “Well, we did. And we proved that we have enough in common to form a bond that shows in our work, and what we don’t, we learned how to meet in the middle when needed.”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Ted stated, slapping Dee’s back. “But you still need to get laid.”  
  
“Why?” Dee asked. “Am I acting grumpy? Blowing up more than usual? Acting frustrated? What makes you think I need to get laid? Shouldn’t that be my business?”  
  
Ted looked at Drake. “He’s going to roll those eyeballs again.”  
  
Drake nodded. “Uh huh. Next he’s going to look down his nose at us.”  
  
They both laughed hysterically when Dee unconsciously rolled his eyeballs at his friends, and did actually peer down his nose at them as if they were total idiots to him. He turned away from them to study the other customers in the dimly lit, smoke filled bar, lighting a cigarette as he did so. Unseen by the other men, he started to grin when he heard them groan. He shook his head a little, his eyes taking in everything they swept over, more in habit because of his profession than a desire to intently study everything.  
  
“You know, Dee,” Drake’s voice drew him back to look at them. “She’s exactly the type you would have been all over in a moment.”  
  
“Who?” Dee asked.  
  
Ted shook his head. “The waitress. If this was the old Dee we’d know her name by now.”  
  
Dee chuckled. “And what stopped either of you picking up where I fell short? How come either of you couldn’t ask her name?”  
  
“Shit,” Ted grumbled.  
  
“Because she was too intent on making you change your mind. I’m sure she’ll be the same way when she comes back with our drinks,” Drake stated.  
  
“The old Dee Laytner would have had her name before I gave her my order, have her phone number by the time Drake gave his, and before you ordered your beer and whiskey shot, you would have secured a date with her,” Ted pointed out.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true. When I’m good, I’m really good,” Dee agreed. “But lay off guys. There’s no one for me but Ryo. You know that.”  
  
“I know that for three years you’ve been waiting for him to suddenly decide that he’s gay and as decadent as you,” Ted said. “Wasting your time, if you ask me. Three years, Dee. How much longer do you expect to hold out?”  
  
Dee shrugged, trying to keep the grin from his face.   
  
“As long as I have to,” Dee shrugged, noting the waitress was returning with their drinks and a determined look on her face as her eyes set upon Dee again. He sighed. “Incoming,” he announced.  
  
How for over a year he managed to keep from telling the truth, he never knew. How Ryo managed to cover up his side of it was more of a miracle. For a while, the next day after they had sex, Ryo would be flustered, either blushing away like a madman when around Dee, or trying to get Dee back out of his clothes. For the first few months, they only had sex when they had the next day off, just so Ryo would not give them away the next morning at work. It was only after Ryo was able to act as if nothing different happened between them that they were able to have sex during the work week when they were granted the privacy, since they still had Bikky to take into consideration. That was because Ryo had finally settled into the relationship, seeing nothing out of the ordinary that should be shared between a loving couple.  
  
The last year was harder on Dee around his friends than the two before. At least when he said he was waiting for Ryo, he was not lying. When he had said he was celibate until Ryo gave into him, he was being truthful.  
  
In the last year, he knew he was outright lying to his friends. He was aware that his face might not always match his words, especially his eyes, though he tried harder than ever to keep them guarded. Problem was his eyes was always his give away to those who knew him well, they were always the gateway to his emotions. As a result, he ended up spending even less time with his two friends outside of work, fearing he’d give the truth away.   
  
Besides, he had better ways to spend time off other than getting drunk with Ted and Drake. Even if it was just cuddling on the couch, watching a movie with Ryo, while Bikky grumbled about perverts was preferable to Dee. He found himself with a sense of having a family that he once never dared believe he would have. Dysfunctional sometimes, but a family nonetheless. Carol was also included in the strange, yet comforting family Dee and Ryo had formed between the four of them.  
  
He did worry about whether they would be allowed to remain partners at work if the Chief or Commissioner knew the truth, but it would not be enough to stop him from proclaiming the glorious details of his life for the last year if not for Ryo’s reluctance. One day, he kept telling Dee. Ryo had accepted being gay almost a year ago, but still had problems admitting it to those close to him. Oddly enough, he had no problem acting like Dee’s lover among strangers. Ryo had problems with those close to them knowing they were lovers, except for Bikky, Carol, Diana and Penguin. Dee noticed that Ryo had been working on changing that. It was only a matter of time for Ryo, no matter how long it took. Whether it would be the next week, or five years from then, Dee knew one day Ryo would finally be able to open up among their friends and comfortably be who he really was. Dee loved Ryo enough to give him the time his partner needed, and the appropriate support until then.  
  
Bikky had to be told, both men realized shortly after their second time together. Especially when they realized their third, fourth and fifth times happened within 48 hours after the second. The day of their second coupling was the date they established as the one they would celebrate as their anniversary.  
  
Establishing that they were now in a physical relationship, they realized the boy did not deserve any deception from them, especially from Ryo. If Ryo wanted to keep the boy’s trust, he had to come clean to the at the time 12 year old. For a while Bikky still acted the same toward Dee in the strange relationship they shared. For the most part, they argued, Bikky called him ‘perv’ and ‘moron’, while Dee had a variety of equally demeaning names for the boy. Yet when Bikky needed something, especially to talk about something he was certain he would not get what he needed to hear from Ryo, he had no problems going to Dee. Bikky knew Dee understood exactly where he was coming from, with their shared background, and even if Dee still did not tell Bikky what Bikky wanted to have someone say, Dee would tell him what he needed to hear, having been there, overcome the traps himself. Bikky trusted Dee enough to accept whatever his guardian’s lover would have to say quicker than if it came from Ryo because of Dee’s own upbringing. The fighting between Dee and Bikky had lessened during the year, but never went completely away.  
  
In the last few months, while Bikky still grumbled at times, it was about ‘the pervs’, meaning him and Ryo. Ryo accepted it because they all knew it was the boy’s own way of accepting them. When Bikky would intrude on an intimate moment, there were some times when instead of concentrating on Dee getting off of Ryo, he would demand that Ryo get his hands off Dee. More times than not, the boy asked if both men could keep their hands off each other. Oddly enough that was Bikky’s way of accepting he had two fathers now, sometimes his protectiveness going to Dee instead of Ryo as a means of showing how he felt about the dark haired detective that was once a threat to the boy. What amazed Dee was the sense of family, of both men now raising Bikky, and at times Carol, even if officially they did not live together. They spent enough time waking up next to each other that it was not really an issue yet, and afforded both the privacy when the need occurred. Neither of them considered the possibility of moving in together, yet they both felt as comfortable in their relationship as if they were married.  
  
If Bikky knew, then Carol would anyway, so they figured it best to tell her themselves, especially since she spent many nights in the same room, watching the same movie next to Bikky while Dee and Ryo cuddled. Both teens had sworn to keep their relationship a secret until they were told otherwise by both men.  
  
Penguin was part of Dee’s bargain to Ryo at the start of their relationship and Ryo stating his guidelines on who was to know. It meant so much for Dee to be able to share with the woman who except for giving birth to him was his mother the news that he finally had the love of his life and was settling down. She had supported Dee when he first told her he was bisexual, even when he feared the nun would turn away from him. He was afraid, but he could not keep things like that from her – they always had an open relationship and Dee found himself confessing to her things his other friends feared to tell their parents, or even the same woman Dee called his mother. So it was only right that he told her. She had held him, giving her unconditional love, telling him it was not a sin being how he was. Just as long as he lived a good life. When he first started to come out, and sometimes people’s cruelty was too much even for the usual thick skinned younger Dee, she held him and spoke words that would build up his confidence, and toughen his skin again. The reason why he had become so open and able to allow any negativity about his sexuality to bounce off him was mainly because of Penguin’s love. She was there when he lost lovers he had come to care for, and when one of his first male relationships had turned into a nightmare. She had always prayed that he would find someone he could settle with, spend the rest of his life with and who needed him as much as he would need that person.   
  
When he first bought Ryo around to meet her, her keen insight knew Ryo was just the person. She was not sure if he would be able to admit to his own sexuality and become what Dee needed – and as she further observed him, what Ryo also needed. It was too important not to tell her that they finally had what she had hoped for. In return for telling her, Dee swore silence to everyone else they knew until Ryo stated it was okay. When they were finally told – if ever – it would be Ryo telling them.  
  
Drake and Ted looked up and smiled as the waitress arrived at their table, amused as Dee stared nervously at her predatory gaze on him as she set Dee’s beer before him. They both seemed surprised when suddenly Dee seemed to relax under her scrutiny. Dee decided they both deserved him having a little fun at their expense.  
  
Dee gazed up at her. “You’re new here, aren’t you?”  
  
“Been here two weeks,” she replied, suddenly feeling encouraged by Dee’s question.  
  
“By the way sweetheart,” he stated, “what’s your name?”  
  
“Sammi,” she replied with a promising smile. It was the type of smile that at one time would have had Dee shifting uncomfortable because of the tightness in his jeans. Now it was just another beautiful smile that had no effect on him.  
  
“Sammi,” he repeated, turning to his friends. Looking back at her, he stated, “My two friends here are most interested in you, but too shy to do anything on their own.” His smirk was smug as his eyes twinkled devilishly.  
  
He bit back a yelp when a foot solidly connected to his shin. His eyes turned up to Ted, promising revenge.  
  
“I noticed them before,” Sammi replied, smiling in amusement at the exchange. “They’re almost regulars. But you’re a new face. Too bad you’re not an available one.”  
  
“Sorry. I’m not really the type to stay out much lately,” Dee remarked with an apologetic smile. “I usually go home or hang out with my partner,” he added.  
  
“I thought you were free?”  
  
Dee shook his head. “My work partner. But true, I’m not free. I’m crazy in love with him and he’s all I want.”  
  
“So he’s putting on the Mother Teresa act until his partner finally decides to give him what he wants,” Ted chuckled. “Dee, I’m going to have to call your most holy mama and tell her that her little sonny is joining the priesthood.”  
  
“Jesus Dee, it’s been so long, I bet you forgot what to do,” Drake laughed. “You should just give it all up now. I’m sure by the way Sammi’s looking at you, she’ll be more than happy to remind you how it’s done.”  
  
“Shut up,” Dee stated. Shit! He wished they would stop already.  
  
“He’s a vanilla type of man lately,” Ted added. “As you may have noted by his bland selection of drink. He once used to be more unpredictable and wild. Too bad you didn’t know him three years ago.”  
  
“I’m not vanilla,” Dee insisted hotly, but felt the heat rise in his face. Not now! he inwardly cursed. He had a flash of a few months ago when Ryo asked him if they were to continue having vanilla sex. Dee thought what they were doing was far from it. It turned out that Ryo had been doing some research on his own and ended up showing Dee a few things that had actually made Dee believe he was vanilla. Not any longer. He was quick on the uptake, taking to doing his own research. Now their sex life could be unpredictable because both never knew what the other would suggest at times.  
  
“That’s it!” Ted stated, throwing his hands up in the air. “I swear I’m going to start calling you MacLean.”  
  
Dee ducked his head knowing what prompted Ted’s latest tirade.  
  
Drake fell into laughter. “He does that every once in a while. It’s been so freakin’ long since Dee had sex, he probably forgot to think about it as he settled into his nice virtuous platonic relationship with Ryo. Embarrassed that you forgot, Dee? Or did you really get to the point that you’re now a blushing virgin?”  
  
“I can assure you Dee’s not a blushing virgin,” a new voice came from behind them. A very familiar voice.  
  
Dee started to grin. He was not expecting Ryo to be there that night. He checked his watch. He still had a half hour before he was to head to Ryo’s apartment. He looked up to find his partner shaking his head annoyed at their co-workers. “I thought you were heading home after I left?” he asked.  
  
“I got caught up at the precinct. I just left a few minutes ago and figured you’d still be here,” Ryo replied, taking the empty seat next to Dee. He glanced up at Sammi and smiled with his usual sweet style. “If you don’t mind, I’d like a beer please.” He looked sideways and winked at Dee. “And two shots of tequila.”  
  
“Another round for us,” Drake called out to her with a wink.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re Ryo,” Sammi sighed, noting the orders.  
  
Ryo nodded. “And you are?”  
  
“Sick of being a fag magnet,” she muttered. “Please don’t take offense,” she quickly apologized. “Good thing I’m a major fag hag,” she chuckled, winking at Ryo. “I’m Sammi. Yes, I’m new here. And yes, your partner is far from interested in me. As I’m sure you are too.”  
  
She shook her head in amazement, staring at the two men sitting next to each other, aware of the aura glowing about the two. She had to wonder for how long was Dee lying to his friends. Dee and Ryo were both incredibly handsome and beautiful at the same time. Except for the same sharp point of their chins and same basic body build, everything about them were almost contrast to each other. Dee’s eyes were a dark, deep green, with a little gray in them, while Ryo’s were a very dark brown, almost black. Much as Dee’s hair was, while Ryo’s was a rich chestnut brown. When Dee put his attention on someone, he had an intensity about his eyes. She noticed the look of someone who had a rough start, more than a person should and most probably that look appeared early in his life. Yet life smoothed over since, because at times there was a kindness and gleam of someone satisfied with his life. She suspected Ryo was the main cause of that light.  
  
Ryo’s dark eyes also held a light not expected in eyes are dark as his. The wide, rounded shape of his eyes helped softened them and the warmth she noticed gave those eyes a doe-like appearance. He was approachable, friendly, yet something behind the warmth, hidden except for those who knew what to look for, told Sammi he was harder to gain his trust than Dee appeared.  
  
They did not have much difference in height she noted remembering how she had to look slightly up to Dee when he first walked in, while Ryo seemed her height. Ryo skin tone was a creamy light beige and Dee’s was a rich olive tone. Dee’s overall appearance hinted of a Mediterranean background, perhaps with some definite Hispanic in him, while Ryo looked European, except for his eyes, which made her believe there was some trace of Japanese in him. Growing up around the military, and spending most of her childhood overseas, she had seen enough mixed marriages between Americans and Asians to notice even the subtlest hint of Asian blood. as well as being able to discern they specific type of Asian someone was, even when as subtle as Ryo’s heritage was.   
  
As the two men seemed to gravitate to leaning toward the other, she noted they belonged together. She shook her head at the teasing Dee was still getting from his friends about being whipped without getting any, knowing what Drake and Ted were missing. More than them belonging together, they were together. That was a couple she was studying, not two close friends.   
  
Oi vey, what I would do to be the filling in between their sandwich, she thought as she turned to fill the drink order.   
  
She knew she stood no chance, because even his being bisexual, it was obvious Dee had interest only in Ryo, while even if Ryo could find it in himself to consider someone other than Dee, it most certainly would not be her – she was the wrong type. Ryo was gay, she was certain of it. And he belonged to Dee. There would be no others for those two, that she was certain of.  
  
With a sigh, she came up to the bar, wondering why the type of men she found attractive always ended up being gay. She briefly considered the other two with Dee and Ryo, but realized that Drake might be nice for a one nighter, but certainly was not someone she would put up with for any amount of time. Ted was a no go. He seemed nice enough, but not her type. So she got the drinks, quickly set them down before the right person, then after telling them to call her when they were ready for another round, scurried off to finish her shift.

 

Ted looked at Ryo, then Dee before turning to Drake. “Looks like Dee is vanilla after all,” he snickered. “Hell, even Ryo’s order was not so bland.”  
  
Drake snickered at Ted’s remark. It was obvious the two men had more to drink than Dee had by then. “It take Ryo to spice up his life,” she stated, indicating the shot. “Now that’s sad, Dee. Look what has happened to you.”  
  
“Yeah. Ryo’s not exactly the person who want to be more exciting than you, considering how Ryo is,” Drake laughed.  
  
Dee sighed, his face turning a deep shade of red warning of a blow-up, the anger flashing in his eyes.   
  
Ryo rested his hand lightly on Dee’s wrist. “You’re going to give them exactly what they want,” he stated quietly.  
  
“They’re goddamned annoying sometimes,” Dee muttered, picking up his beer and taking a deep draft from the bottle. Setting his bottle down, he reached for his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.  
  
“Me thinks the lady doth protests too much,” Drake chortled.  
  
“Fuck you, Drake. I’m not vanilla,” Dee insisted hotly around the cigarette dangling from his lips.  
  
“He’s not vanilla,” Ryo stated right after Dee.  
  
“How would you know? Oh that’s right,” Ted laughed. “Being vanilla means he’s getting laid, but since he’s not, he can’t be vanilla.”  
  
Dee ran a hand through his hair roughly, giving away how agitated he was. He quickly finished off his beer and started to stand up. “I don’t have to take this shit,” he stated. “Let’s get out of here, Ryo.”  
  
Ryo pointed to his shot glass. “Drink up first. I paid for that, don’t waste it.”  
  
“You trying to get me drunk?” Dee asked, amused.  
  
“Yeah,” Ryo drawled out, his eyes on Dee. “So I can take advantage of you.”  
  
Dee seemed to lose some of his heat as another started to rise. His eyes glittered as he found himself getting aroused from Ryo’s teasing. Still it wasn’t anything new among present company. For quite a while, they had fallen into that type of teasing. The others figured it was all just that, teasing. Or perhaps it meant they would be making out later, since those close to them were aware of some kind of twisted relationship between them – much like teenagers who did not dare take it to the next level. Little did the others know that Ryo was promising Dee much more fun than just kissing once they got home.   
  
Dee gestured to Ted and Drake. “I hardly think it’ll go to waste.”  
  
“Look, Dee even lost his taste for hard liquor,” Drake pointed out. “Damn, Ryo, you got him all twisted and bend out of sorts. I’d hate to think what he’d be like if you two were actually together.”  
  
Ryo opened his mouth to say something when suddenly above the laughter and talking of the other patrons and the music playing, they all heard the gleeful bellow coming from the door. “DEE!!!!”  
  
As if his night could not get any worse, Dee jumped from his seat and actually ran from the table. “Get away, JJ!” he yelled out.  
  
“But Dee, I just wanna hug you,” JJ called out, chasing after Dee.  
  
Ryo sat back in his seat, downing the tequila. He gestured for Sammi to come over as she was passing from serving drinks from a nearby table. She was also watching poor Dee try to escape JJ’s glomping.  
  
“What’s going on there?” she asked amused.  
  
“That’s JJ,” Ryo remarked. “He thinks Dee’s in love with him or something. Unfortunately, he’s had it bad for Dee for a very long time and just can’t take a hint.”  
  
“Why should JJ, if Dee hasn’t learned with you by now?” Ted asked amused.  
  
“JJ’s been after Dee longer than Dee has been after me,” Ryo pointed out. “And at least I’d kiss Dee back most times, and even kiss him first sometimes.”  
  
Ted and Drake nodded. That was true. Both men knew that.   
  
“Do you still kiss him back?” Drake had to know as Ryo ordered another set of shots for him and Dee, along with another beer for Dee.  
  
“Yeah. So what?” Ryo asked, frowning when Dee suddenly found himself trapped in a corner and JJ jumped him, glomping the yelling, protesting man. Dee was desperately trying to pry JJ off, moving his head so JJ could not land a kiss on his mouth.  
  
“How long do you think you can string him along, Ryo?” Drake asked. “I mean, if you haven’t decided by now that you want Dee, you’re not going to. And as much as I love to tease him, it’s not going to be funny when you have to tell him the truth. It’ll shatter him.”  
  
Ryo’s fingers were drumming on the table, his eyes on JJ, since he could barely see Dee the way the small detective could be like an octopus when driven. Many times Dee would tell Ryo he had no idea how he could not get JJ off him when the smaller man was in glomping mode. Dee knew normally he could take JJ in hand to hand combat and in PE, so far was unbeatable against the silver haired JJ.   
  
Ryo figured it was an adrenaline rush that pushed him into glomping mode, and a strong one that no one could fight off. If only JJ could get in that frame of mind during hand to hand fighting, he might stand a chance against Dee, or even Ryo. The two were the best fighters in the precinct and the only time one of them lost a match was when they were matched against each other. With his slight edge over Dee in martial arts, Ryo would take Dee 3 out of 5 times. Not that Dee did not know marital arts. When he decided to become a cop, he knew while there was advantages to his street style of fighting, it could also be a disadvantage in some situations. Needing to be the best he could be to fulfill his goal, Dee started to take martial arts classes himself while in college. He was only one belt below Ryo. Should he find the time to take more classes, he could very likely end up a black belt soon enough. Then it should get really interesting when they were matched together.  
  
“Dee’s quite happy receiving what he gets from me, just as I’m just as satisfied with Dee,” Ryo replied cryptically. Enough is enough, Ryo thought, feeling sorry for his lover. “Excuse me,” he stated, getting up and heading over toward JJ and Dee.  
  
“Oh oh,” Ted remarked, picking up his drink. “Ryo’s finally going to pull JJ off Dee. This should be interesting.”  
  
“I wonder what he meant by that?” Drake mused.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What Ryo just said about him and Dee,” Drake remarked thoughtfully. “It sounded suspicious.”  
  
“Delusional, both of them,” Ted scoffed. “Looks like now Ryo’s believing there’s this great love affair between them without actually having to give into Dee.”  
  
“Ryo hasn’t been getting any either for as long as we know him,” Drake pointed out. “I know he seems the quiet type, shy and all, but we all know how he is once he gets to know someone. And honestly, Ryo does not seem the type to want to be alone. He seems like the type who wants a family, someone to come home to and cuddle. I wonder why he hasn’t found someone yet.”  
  
They watched as Ryo came from behind JJ and lifted him by the collar of his shirt off Dee. At first Dee seemed to be dragged up by JJ, until JJ started to protest about his shirt getting ripped. Ryo had suggested he let go of Dee then, because only then Ryo would let go of him and his shirt would not tear. JJ immediately released Dee, then stomped off away from the two. Ryo looked down at Dee, and started to laugh, while Dee frowned up at his partner, looking annoyed. That’s when Ryo smiled at him, extending a hand to help Dee to his feet. When the taller man was on his feet, Ryo pulled him in for a slight hug before turning Dee around to go to their table.  
  
“Hmmm…” Ted mused. “Like I said, delusional. Ryo has Bikky for a son. Dee helps in making sure the boy stays out of trouble. And Dee won’t complain if Ryo wants to cuddle. Ryo probably thinks he has all that – a family and someone to come home too, without the pressures of having sex. And Dee is too far gone with his feelings for Ryo that he’s stupid enough to fall into the same sense of having being a family man.”  
  
“You’ve been hanging out with Ryo and Dee too much,” Drake stated horrified. “Because the only pressure I know of is when there is no sex.”  
  
“You should know, huh Drake?” Dee’s cocky voice remarked.  
  
They turned to watch as Dee and Ryo settled in their seats, while JJ came up to the table, grabbing an unused chair from a nearby table and squeezing in between Dee and Drake.  
  
“I never went three years,” Drake retorted.  
  
“Stop it,” Ryo stated sharply. He lifted his shot and gazed at Dee who picked up his. The two glasses clinked together and Ryo winked at Dee. Dee’s mouth dropped before he drank up his shot, his eyes still wide. Ryo turned to their co-workers. “Okay, this has gone long enough. Time to lay off Dee.”  
  
“We’ll lay off Dee when Dee gets laid,” Ted snickered at his word play.  
  
“It’s none of your business, dickheads,” Dee muttered, picking up his new beer, noting he had one more shot. He looked before Ryo to notice two empty shot glasses.  
  
Ah, Ryo’s in one of his rare moods, Dee thought.   
  
They rarely drank more than a few beers or sharing a bottle of wine. Dee found himself drinking less even before they became a couple, his nights getting drunk with the boys becoming less frequent. Since they hooked up, Dee found himself not wanting more than just a slight buzz. Which was why he had been pacing himself before Ryo arrived. Ted and Drake had already been at the bar when Dee arrived and was already well into a good drunk at the time. However, once in a while, one of them would decide letting loose over more than a few was fun. They both never got so sloppy drunk that they could not take advantage of their condition to have some fun. Dee had never been the type to get so drunk when with a potential lover that he could not get it up, or pass out in the middle of the act. They knew their limits. Unknown to Ted and Drake what Ryo stated to Dee’s earlier question was the truth – he was planning on getting them both drunk and then take advantage of it.  
  
It also meant Ryo’s inhibitions lowering. Not that he had any these days in private, but he still had plenty in public. Ryo was purposely allowing himself to lose those inhibitions while with their friends. Dee started to take delight in wondering if that meant what he thought it had. After all, Ryo had already said a few things that if Ted and Drake were sober enough, they would see enough of the truth without Ryo having to say more.  
  
“Dee’s gotten laid,” Ryo stated, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward as if telling them a secret. “Plenty of times.”  
  
Drake and Ted’s eyes went from Ryo to Dee. “You mean you’ve been lying?” Drake asked, amazed. “Or is Ryo just saying that to shut us up?”  
  
Dee shook his head. “Ryo’s not just saying it.”  
  
While hoping this was it, Dee was not going to assume he knew where Ryo was taking this. He decided as he tossed back his second shot that if the truth was to be told to his longtime friends, Ryo would be the one to tell.  
  
“So you did give up on him and you’re too embarrassed to let us know, huh?” Ted asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head. “No. Because if that was true, then wouldn’t the Dee you both seem to remember be sitting here with you, instead of the two of you feeling the need to tease him because of his lack of….”  
  
“Libido,” Ted laughed, cutting Ryo off.  
  
“My libido’s working just fine, thank you,” Dee fumed. He knew for certain what Ryo’s intentions were.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. “And you all say I’m dense,” he sighed.  
  
“Look, eye rolling,” Ted pointed out to Drake.  
  
“Yeah. They definitely are rubbing off on each other.”  
  
Dee looked at Ryo in question, who nodded his head. “I guess that’s what happens when you’re rubbing each other in other ways,” he said, not quite believing they were doing this.  
  
“Huh?” Ted asked. He was definitely confused by Dee’s statement.  
  
Drake looked from Dee to Ryo. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means what I said already,” Ryo remarked. “Dee’s getting laid. And if it’s not by others, then who can it be? Hmmm?” He paused to take a drink of his beer and grinned. “Oh, um… by the way, I’m getting laid too. We both have for a little over a year now.” He lifted his bottle to his mouth, finishing the beer, his eyes on both men for their reactions.  
  
Ted’s glass slipped from his hand to land in his lap. He jumped from his seat as half his drink spilled onto his lap.  
  
Dee leaned back in his seat and started to laugh. His arms wrapped around his front as he held onto his stomach. “Ted looks like he pissed his pants,” Dee stammered through his laughter.  
  
JJ seemed frozen with shock, his mouth gaping open. Drake gave Ryo, who was laughing at Ted, a double look, before looking at Ted’s predicament. He could not help join Dee and Ryo in laughter at Ted.  
  
“For how long?” Drake managed to ask.  
  
“Our first anniversary was a little over three weeks ago,” Dee responded, before falling into a new burst of laughter as Sammi came up to them and upon seeing Ted fell into laughter herself. She rushed off to get napkins for him, laughing the entire way.  
  
“W-why wait for long? Why tell us now?” Ted stammered, staring at Ryo.  
  
Ryo shrugged so non-chalantly, it could only be an act. “I don’t know,” he remarked. He grinned at Ted. “Maybe I was just waiting for the right moment to strike?” he asked innocently.  
  
Dee almost fell out of his seat as he nearly screamed in laughter. This was too much for him. He had no idea if they would ever come out to their friends, putting that decision on Ryo, but whenever he gave it thought, this was not the way he envisioned it to be.  
  
“How long were you here, Ryo?” Dee managed to gasp out, leaning to rest his face in Ryo’s arm, holding onto him. “Shit, I’m gonna piss myself. Stop! Please!”  
  
“I heard most of it. I was sitting at that table.” Ryo pointed to a dark corner table practically next to theirs.  
  
“Too many freakin’ stake out,” Ted muttered. “And like everything else MacLean does, he has to be perfect at it. Right in the shadows, out of our line of sight and close enough to listen to everything we say. The perfect little detective.”  
  
Dee snorted into Ryo’s arm, then lifted his head. “I have no problems with Ryo wanting to excel in whatever he does. There’s benefits to that, you know.”  
  
“Like what? Somehow manage to get a decent reputation by association?” Drake laughed. “Don’t know how Ryo’s usual charm fell short there, but he was more sucked into your reputation than the other way around.”  
  
“We’re still the best they have, and both Chief and Rose knows that,” Dee remarked. “Why else do we have an office and hand out your assignments?”  
  
“Bitch,” Drake muttered under his breath.  
  
“JJ start breathing over there,” Ryo called out, leaning across the table to snap his fingers before JJ.  
  
JJ shook his head. “You’re just saying that just so I would stop enjoying time with my Dee-poo.”  
  
Dee cringed at the term, shuddering, then grimacing. “If I ever hear that come out of your mouth, or anyone else’s, again, I’ll kill that person. Ryo, that includes you.”  
  
Ryo shuddered himself. “No problem. Geez JJ. That’s not even cute.”  
  
JJ pouted. “I thought it was.”  
  
“You would,” Dee smirked.  
  
“You okay there, partner?” Drake asked JJ.  
  
“Yeah. I almost fell for it, but I know better.”  
  
“Jeezus, JJ,” Ted snapped. “I don’t see why Ryo would be saying such things if he didn’t mean them.”  
  
“Depends on your definition of getting some, I guess,” JJ shrugged. “I’m sure they progressed to jacking each other off, but that’s about….”  
  
“Holy Christ, JJ!” Dee roared. “Shut the fuck up!”  
  
Ryo had turned a deep shade of red. He had become accustomed to many things being Dee’s lover, and there really was not much between him and Dee that made him blush lately. This however was a different story. And judging from Dee’s face, it was something Dee felt JJ should not be discussing over drinks in a bar.  
  
Ryo frowned. He was not going to put himself, or Dee, in the position of being uncomfortable just to get a point across. It was obvious Drake and Ted believed him. He was able to say what he had about getting laid, but that was because it was in general terms. Anything more explicit would be too much for him, and a reason why he was hesitant to tell his friends. Mother Penguin did not make a habit of asking them questions such as who was top, and whatever else Ryo knew their friends were capable of asking. He steeled himself, knowing the barrage of questions will happen soon. If not that night, then soon. He only hoped he would be able to get through them with some sort of dignity.  
  
Despite the reputation that came before him, Dee turned out to be not as bad as he was talked up to be. Yes, he had many lovers before settling down with Ryo, but not hundreds as one would believe if listening to talk, nor did Dee have someone else every night. Ryo discovered as he became comfortable to discuss their past experiences that there were times when Dee went weeks, even months between a lover. He had a few one night stands, but basically would stay with someone for a few weeks at the least. None of his affairs lasted beyond six months, and Dee was not the rebound type of guy.   
  
Dee was not the type to keep count either, but one night while trying to remember as much as he could, he figured he had maybe twenty-five lovers before he met Ryo. Roughly a third of them were male. That was because he had a few years lead before accepting he was bisexual. While he lost his virginity at 15 with a girl, it did not mean he slept with every girl he dated during his teens. And there were even a few guys that he never went all the way with while dating.   
  
Concerning males, Dee was never the type to frequent gay bars and places where there was free style sex for the taking, such as backrooms of some bars, tea rooms, and various public places many gay men cruised for a good time on the spot. Dee more or less steered clear of the gay scene, and Ryo knew why. He could not blame Dee. Dee depended on gaydar, seeking out potential lovers in neutral places. Dee was not one for public sex or going on in glorious explicit details about his sex life. Drake and Ted knew that, since while Dee would play along and come up with outrageous comments to the other two men’s commentaries on their conquests, the most they would get out of Dee would be that he got laid, end of commentary on his current lover from Dee.  
  
After a year of going through pains keeping their relationship under wraps, Ryo wondered if it would be harder for Dee to go into detail than the little he would before. Which was a relief, since Ryo most certainly did not want everything they did being discussed with their friends. Ryo started to blush more than he already had from JJ’s comment, thinking of some of those things, knowing it was he who introduced it into their sex life.  
  
“Look,” JJ pointed out. “Ryo’s still a blushing virgin.”  
  
“I thought Dee was one,” Ted snickered.  
  
“Dee’s one too,” Drake laughed. “But Ryo’s more one.”  
  
“I swear to God, you freaks….” Dee started.  
  
“So if that’s true, then nothing more than what I said happened,” JJ concluded.  
Dee slumped back in his seat in defeat. At least he was finally released from trying to find new and creative ways to keep the truth of his relationship with Ryo from being discovered whenever any of the others came too close to the truth. That was a relief.  
  
“Is this what you have to put up with when I’m not around?” Ryo asked Dee, touching his arm.  
  
Dee turned his head toward Ryo, during the course of the action realizing he had finished his second beer without realizing it. He felt as if he needed more. “What?”  
  
“This bullshit about your sex life?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“And you dealt with it?” Ryo sounded amazed.  
  
Dee nodded wearily. “I don’t know how, when all I want to do is scream from the rooftops that you love me. Even after a year, I still want to.” He managed a small, loving grin for Ryo.  
  
Ryo’s fingers were stroking his arm through the fabric of Dee’s brushed cotton shirt before they moved to where his top two buttons were opened. They brushed lightly along his skin, then up his neck before his hand rested along his cheek. “You should have said something.”  
  
“Why? It would only have made you feel pressured to do something before your time. And I didn’t want that. I figured when you were ready, you’d let me know.” His smile grew as he leaned into Ryo’s caress and closed his eyes. “Which you did – better than I expected.”  
  
“Aw, cut it out, you two,” Ted remarked.  
  
Ryo turned in his chair so he could lean over toward Dee. Dee opened his eyes in time to watch Ryo move in to take his mouth in a kiss. It was gentle, but far from lacking passion. Not the way Ryo’s tongue licked his lower lip before running along between both lips. Dee’s smile grew as he opened his mouth, his own tongue greeting Ryo’s as it entered his mouth. Dee placed an arm around Ryo’s neck, pulling him closer as their kiss grew deeper, their tongues taking turns exploring the other’s mouth.  
  
“Ummm… a little too much information there guys,” Drake’s voice broke through the haze of passion building within Dee.  
  
Ryo broke the kiss, his hand caressing Dee’s cheek before removing it. The hand sought out Dee’s and grasped it. Dee entwined their fingers as they had done many times before.  
  
“He’s whipped,” Ted sighed sadly, about Dee.  
  
Ryo turned toward Drake, his dark eyes still smoldering from the kiss. He cleared his throat. “And how many times have we had to watch you and Ted make out with your girlfriends?” he asked.  
  
“Well,” Drake stated defensively. “That’s different!”  
  
“Because it’s you?” Ryo asked shrewdly.  
  
“Or because it’s ‘normal’?” Dee asked, tightening his hold on Ryo’s hand. He felt the answering squeeze back. Ryo was about to take a stand for what was their right.  
  
“There’s that,” Ted sighed. “Look you two. I have nothing against gays – or bisexuals,” he added, looking over at Dee. “Drake and I are the minority at this table apparently.” His eyes went to include JJ, who never hid he was gay.  
  
“I have no problem with it,” Drake defended. “In fact, when I was pushing Dee to get him to finally get laid, I figured it probably would be male. I didn’t care.”  
  
“Probably would be male?” Dee asked. “Are you saying I went totally gay these last three years?”  
  
“You’re been fixated on one male for that time,” JJ pointed out softly. “You figure it out, since you’re the most perfect detective.” Oddly enough, it did not come out as an insult, or with any sarcasm. As far as JJ was concerned, Dee was perfect in everything.  
  
Ryo never had the heart to point out that if Dee was so perfect at everything, how come he wasn’t the 27th’s leading sharpshooter, instead of JJ and himself battling it out for that honor? Dee might have been in the top five shootists for the last three years, but always going from 3rd place to 5th, never 1st or 2nd, and never qualified to be a sharpshooter. It was not because he feared it would make Dee feel bad, because Dee was honest about his abilities. Dee knew where he stood and found a sense of pride that he was among the top five and was happy with that. While he was the type more likely to use his gun before Ryo, Dee never had any interest to strive for sharpshooter. He claimed he was too emotional to be any good. Even when looking calm during chaos, repressing his emotions to maintain that façade always caused a slight tremor that he was able to override while shooting a hand gun with his left hand, he knew he could never make a good shot using a rifle. Ryo always wondered how JJ, who was more times than not over hyper could ever succeed where Dee fell short? JJ was a much more emotional on the surface type of guy than Dee was, yet when needed had nerves of steel that Dee was yet to accomplish. To Ryo, that was one of the odd mysteries of life.  
  
Another reason why Ryo knew could not be the reason for not saying anything to JJ was his own thinking Dee was perfect. Because Dee was not perfect to Ryo. That was exactly what made Ryo love Dee more, even if at times it was a source of frustration. Dee came damn close in many things, but he had his faults and shortcomings, plenty of them. True love, as far as Ryo was concerned, was giving unconditional love, despite his lover being less than perfect. Now in the looks department, Dee made up for his shortcomings, because his face and body was indeed perfect.   
  
So why Ryo never asked JJ about it, he was not certain. Since he was now spilling things he once thought he’d have trouble saying and found it easier than he had believed. Perhaps one day, he would pull JJ aside and point out that one small flaw in Dee’s perfection, along with a few others. That would finally burst JJ’s bubble and perhaps finally leave Dee alone. As Ryo studied the smaller man across the table, he knew that JJ’s denial of their relationship was because he still intended to attempt making Dee realize it was JJ that he loved.  
  
Geez, even after being with Dee for a year, I’m still in competition with JJ! There should be no reason for it. Dee was his, and he was Dee’s. Everyone else could just get the hell away from them and find someone else to chase after. Dee still could not get past mere civility with Commissioner Rose because the Commissioner still would make remarks and overtures concerning Ryo that would threaten Dee. To Dee’s credit, he was getting better at it, because at least Rose did not try to kiss him in over a year and Dee trusted Ryo, knowing he would not leave him for the Commissioner.  
  
“He most certainly doesn’t appreciate women for all his supposedly interested in them,” Sammi’s voice stated amused. She had returned to take orders for their next round. Dee quickly ordered the usual for both him and Ryo, while JJ ordered a Tom Collins, while Ted changed his whiskey sour to a double whiskey on the rocks, and Drake ordered another Sex On the Beach.  
  
Dee looked up at Sammi with a chuckle. “You’re pretty straight forward there,” Dee commented as a compliment. He appreciated that in a woman. In another time and another place, such as a world where he never had met Ryo, he would have considered something with her. But he did have Ryo, so the least he could do was relax and be friendly with her. It was obvious she stopped pursuing him, seeming to accept he was as good as married with no temptation to stray.  
  
Sammi took it for the compliment it was, and winked at him. “Why thank you,” she exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
As Sammi walked away, Dee sat back in his seat again, his hand still in Ryo’s. “Maybe you’re both right,” Dee muttered.  
  
Ryo smiled softly at Dee. “I’m sure at some point you’ll be noticing women again, and saying to yourself that if you were free, you’d do her. Whoever her might be, that is.”  
  
Dee frowned. “Don’t be so crude,” he stated, pouting a little.   
  
Ryo had to laugh. It was not how he said it to Dee, but instead what he said.   
  
“I never want to ever notice anyone but you,” Dee added, confirming Ryo’s thoughts.  
  
Ryo leaned in for another kiss, this one brief but loving. “I know what you mean,” he sighed into Dee’s lips.  
  
When he heard protesting groans from behind him, Ryo turned again. “Look, Dee was right. So if we’re going to have to suffer having your lifestyle shoved in our faces, then you just have to deal with us.”  
  
Drake’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Who are you, and what have you done with Ryo?” he asked.  
  
Dee laughed again. “I’m almost afraid to think what this means now that you guys know about us. There goes Ryo going full steam again. You know how he is. If he’s going to be something, it’s going to be best there is. I figure in another year or two, he’ll be Super Gay.” He gave Ryo a loving smile to assure Ryo he was only joking.  
  
“A year or two?” Ryo remarked indignantly. “Honey, if I’m going to take that long, then I’m not giving it my best.”  
  
Dee fell over, his mouth hanging over, falling into laughter again. “Oh my God!” he nearly screamed in laughter. He knew what Ryo said was only for a laugh, and he got the responses he wanted from all at the table. Drake was gaping, flabbergasted. Ted was just stunned.  
  
Ryo smirked and leaned close to whisper in Dee’s ear so the others would not hear. “See that, baby. I can make you scream that even out of bed.”  
  
Dee’s head went down to the table with a thump and he continued to laugh, while Ryo stroked his back.  
  
“I think I liked it better when this little affair was in the closet,” Ted sighed.  
  
“Please don’t tell me this is Ryo’s new way of expressing his sexuality,” Drake moaned.  
  
Ryo burst out in laughter. “No, don’t worry. That’s not me.” He suddenly looked impish. “Well, perhaps if the shock value is needed….”   
  
Ryo laughed harder as Drake groaned. Dee was shaking so hard under Ryo’s touch from laughter that Ryo was certain he would have to wipe his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay, love?” Ryo asked, leaning close to Dee’s ear.  
  
“Oh sure. Just wonderful. I’m just going to die laughing,” came Dee’s muffled response. He finally lifted his head, still laughing, his deep green eyes glittering. “Damn, that was too good.” He shook his head, pulling himself up to lean in his chair, wiping at his eyes. “Ouch, that actually hurt, baby.”  
  
“You mean I can also do that out of the bed too?” Ryo asked, his eyes gleaming.  
  
“Fuck, Ryo!” Dee swore, falling into another fit of laughter. “Stop!”  
  
“Now there’s something I never thought I’d heard coming from Dee,” Drake remarked amused. “Him telling Ryo to stop.”  
  
Ted nodded in equal amusement.  
  
JJ sat, watching the two lovers for a while before hanging his head. “It’s only an affair. One day Dee will remember he loves me.”  
  
Dee lifted his head, suddenly all laughter gone. “JJ, I never loved you. I cared about you, as a friend. I try to do the same now, but you make it hard. Get it into your head. I never loved you, I never desired you. We never had sex together, no matter what you try to hint and we never will. And this isn’t just an affair, dammit!” He gaze now encompassed Drake and Ted. “It’s the real thing.”  
  
“Dee and I are in a permanent, monogamous relationship,” Ryo stated calmed. “We don’t take it a day at a time ‘until it ends’, as you may be thinking. We talk about the future, years from now, and of growing old together.” He heard Dee’s chuckle and knew what his dark haired lover was thinking. “Including wondering how often we’d still be having sex,” he added, with a slight blush.  
  
“Exactly,” Dee affirmed. “And even if somehow that’s not happening, it won’t stop our loving each other. Sex is only part of what we share. We share our lives, our souls… our hearts. Deal with it!”  
  
Sammi returned with their drinks. She liked this group of men. They were interesting. All five of them, with their clashing personalities and different lifestyles. They all shared the same passion for their line of work, one she could respect. This bar was packed nightly with cops and detectives from the 27th precinct. She may not find love here, of the type the two men who were kissing again had, but she discovered she was finding another type of love, the type Dee mentioned to JJ about caring. There were many different and fascinating men who frequented this bar, but this group she liked the best. It helped that they tipped well – especially Ryo and Dee. She could not help smiling as she walked away from the table.  
  
“Fine,” Drake stated after taking a drink and lighting a cigarette as Dee and Ryo broke apart for air from their kiss. “I take it we don’t have to deal with this at work. Right?”  
  
Two heads, one dark and one a lighter brown nodded. “Not that we’re going to go through such pains to keep this quiet any longer,” Ryo stated, who turned to look at Dee, “nor are we going to run around the precinct announcing it out of the blue to anyone within hearing distance.” To Drake he stated, “Just rest assured that we won’t be displaying our relationship while working.”  
  
“Just remember to keep knocking before entering our office,” Dee grinned devilishly.  
  
“Dee!” Ryo warned him, swatting his arm.  
  
“Well, you’re the one who started it,” Dee defended, then laughed at Ryo’s horrified face as his lover realized it was the truth, and started to blush again. Dee laughed harder. Opposite of the reason why Ryo was blushing, Dee’s entire face was red, right down to his ears from laughing so much.  
  
“Damn, I’m never going to sit on their desks again,” Ted groaned, but had to laugh at the slightly naughty grin that started to grow on Ryo’s face, the blush fading.  
  
“So,” Drake said, leaning his elbows on the table. “I’m dying to know. I should know the answer to this, but watching you two tonight, I have to ask. Who’s on top?” His eyes shifted ever so lightly toward JJ.  
  
Dee caught on quickly. JJ, despite his glomping and not someone Dee spent much time with outside of work, was still a close friend from his days at the Academy. He was someone Dee had once shared some of his secrets with. He was the only other homosexual besides Dee when JJ first arrived at the academy. They both endured the taunts and cruelty from those who could not accept what they were, especially in the police force. They spend evenings over drinks, finding support in the other, and shared some of their most private thoughts. That was as intimate as Dee got with JJ -- opening up and admitting to some things he had never since on his own except for Ryo. One of the things Dee had told JJ was what he had hoped love would mean for him, including the reason behind why it was that way with Dee.  
  
Drake, quickly became a close friend of Dee’s from the first day Dee arrived at the 27th precinct and was his best friend until Ryo arrived. In many ways, Drake still was since Ryo was now his significant other. Before Ryo came to the 27th, they were on a case to bust one of Bruno’s prostitution rings that had bought out a part of Dee’s past he had hoped would never be discovered. Thankfully, it was only known to Drake and Chief Smith. As a result, Dee found himself telling Drake what JJ already knew.   
  
Every now and then, both men would check on Dee when involved with a man to see if he had found what Dee was looking for. Drake was curious to see if Ryo was indeed everything Dee had hoped to find.  
  
Ryo blushed while he let out a groan, while Dee raised an eyebrow. “Us,” came Dee’s reply, grinning like a fool.  
  
“NO!!!!” JJ yelled, jumping to his feet. Tears ran from the smaller detective’s blue eyes that were wide with horror. “Don’t say that, Dee! Please tell me it’s not true!”  
  
Dee’s eyes reflected a hint of sympathy for JJ, as he knew the silver haired man finally got the message. Still he wore a huge grin. “Remember, I said I’m not a virgin, JJ.” He winked at his friend from his academy days. “Anymore.”  
  
JJ shook his head, backing away from the table. “M-my best w-wishes to you b-both,” JJ stammered out through his tears. He turned and ran toward the hallway leading to the restrooms.  
  
Drake stood up to run after his partner. “Drake, I’m sorry, but he had to accept the truth,” Dee stated seriously. “And after all, I was only answering your question.”  
  
“I know, Dee,” Drake stated quietly. “Even it being Ryo, I still was not expecting your answer this time. Somehow I always thought if you got Ryo, you’d settle down with him, happy enough to have what you could, but still unable to fulfill your wish. Not everyone gets exactly what they want, even if they come damn close to it. I always thought, at the best, you would only get that damn close.”  
  
“I got it all, Drake,” Dee smiled, his eyes shining. His smile was beautiful, with an inner glow of deep contentment surrounding Dee as he placed his arm around Ryo’s shoulders. “Sometimes we do get what we want. I believe in happy endings.”  
  
“What the hell, Dee?” Ted demanded, his eyes on the upset retreating JJ. He had no idea what upset JJ, or what Dee and Drake were talking about. To add to his confusion, Dee’s reply just did not seem like something he expected to hear from Dee. Then again, knowing Ryo, a reasonable part of him could not believe Ryo would settle into a one sided relationship.  
  
“I once told JJ back when we were close friends that the only man I’d submit to is one I trusted enough, and the only way I would trust him that much was if he was the man I would vow forever with.” He took Ryo’s hand again and squeezed it. “It might have been only between Ryo and myself, but I did. I vowed I’d spend forever with Ryo.”  
  
Drake nodded. “Congrats guys. Don’t forget to invite me to the actual ceremony. Now let me go see what I can do for my partner. You’re right, he does need to get over you finally.”  
  
Drake turned to leave. As the remaining men watched Drake go out the door, Ted turned back to Dee and Ryo.   
  
“So this is it, huh?” Ted asked. “Guess I’m going to have to get used to all this kissy face crap between the two of you. I guess, if this is the real thing for you both, then you deserve the same right to love each other as the rest of us have. Especially since some of us haven’t found the love you found in each other. Congrats.”  
  
Ryo nodded his head. “Thanks, Ted.” His eyes went back toward the restrooms. “Now that we’ve come clean and got this out in the open,” a small frown appeared on his face, “I think we have some more truths some of us have to accept.”  
  
Dee did a double take at Ryo before his eyes went to the hallway. He was able to read his partner very well, even long before they consummated their relationship. “No way!” he remarked, startled.  
  
“JJ doesn’t see it yet. Maybe now that you spilled the fulfillment of your greatest wish to JJ, he might start moving on and see the truth,” Ryo stated. He smiled at Dee.  
  
Dee was scratching his head, a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes went back to where JJ and Drake had gone. “Maybe you’re onto something,” he stated quietly. He returned the smile, removing his hand from his head to take Ryo’s hand.  
  
Ted realized what Ryo and Dee were thinking, and shook his head. “Uh huh, Ryo. You’re wrong. There’s no way that JJ and Drake would hook up. For one thing, Drake’s straight.”  
  
Ryo gave Ted a lopsided smile. “Do you remember me once saying I was?” At Ted’s nod, he went on, “So just because someone says they are doesn’t mean it’s true. It’s what Drake wants to be true. Just as JJ wants the truth to be that Dee loves him.”  
  
“But Drake had women.”  
  
“He could be bi,” Dee mentioned.  
  
“Could be,” Ryo agreed. “But remember, I’ve had women too. And I’m not bi.”  
  
“Damn this is a night of truths,” Ted found himself laughing. “Are you saying you’re officially one of our gay New York’s Finest, Ryo?”  
  
“Well, I had a year saying it to Dee and to strangers,” Ryo remarked. “Yes. I knew it when I first told Dee I loved him. I knew long before I met Dee, but convinced myself otherwise – until Dee came into my life. I made up my mind I was not going to tell him until I came to terms with myself. Anything less would not have been fair to either one of us. I would have mentioned something sooner when the discussion came up at work, except I knew the moment I said I was gay, everyone would have been looking at Dee, certain he finally got his dream.”  
  
Ted nodded. “You’re right. I can’t see you saying you were gay and Dee still being your partner and in synch with you as always if you and him were not together. Those of us who knew Dee would have noticed his hurt even if he did stay with you for work.”  
  
“So the big soap opera between Ryo and me is officially over,” Dee concluded. “We’re a couple now. A very happy couple. Not that we don’t have fights, but boy, our making up definitely makes up for them! No need for all eyes to be on us any longer, because we’re settled and will probably make for poor betting material. However….” His eyes went back to the door.  
  
“There’s still one more ‘will they or won’t they couple’ we can start placing bets on,” Ryo laughed.  
  
“What’s with this team?” Ted groaned. “First you and Dee, then Drake and JJ. That only leaves me. Oh no! Uh uh… I know what I am and that is the only straight one out of team one.”  
  
“Well, you’re also the odd man out, Ted,” Dee pointed out. “Which means that you’re a minority. There’s no others, male or female in team one to pair you off with.”  
  
Ryo smiled sweetly at Ted. “No worries, Ted. You’re definitely all straight man. Don’t give yourself nightmares.”  
  
“Thanks, Ryo. But how are you so sure.”  
  
Ryo shrugged. “No vibes from you.”  
  
Dee laughed. “Ryo has developed a very strong sense of gaydar over this last year. He can sniff ‘em out better than I can.” He ran his fingers through Ryo’s chestnut brown hair, watching as the waves fell from his fingers to fall in disarray. “In fact, I’m losing my touch, since Drake slipped out of my detection range.”  
  
Ryo had to laugh as he felt Dee’s arms go around his waist from behind and he turned in his seat so he could lean back against Dee, who moved his chair closer. He smiled. Most probably some others at work will know about them come the next day, because there were quite a few familiar faces in the dim around the bar, and even of those he did not recognize, did not mean they would not be recognized. He was certain both him and Dee would find a way to remain partners at work, so it did not worry him much.  
  
As Ryo leaned in the arms of the man he loved, with Dee’s chin resting on his shoulder as they talked to Ted, he knew he was finally at peace and completely comfortable with who he was. It was only going to get easier for him and Dee, as Ryo decided he wanted to have the same thing with Dee that heterosexual couples had – the right to show their love and not have to hide in the shadows.

 

 


End file.
